edeneternalfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hitsuzen13/My Templates
I'd like to ask contributors to use the corresponding item template if you're going to add an item, or the class skill template if you're going to add a skill. Items To add a new item, decide first if you're adding a weapon, an armor, or something else. If it's a weapon, use the weapon template. It looks like this: If it's an armor, use the armor template, like this. Anything else and do this. WAIT! You also need to add something right below that first line. |mode = } After that, you can add the stuff you want. I'll explain the fields below. Item Fields Almost all the fields are same for each item. Some are only available to weapons, and some to armors. Those are things like P-ATK and M-ATK, which are only found on weapons, and DEF which is only found on armors. Here's a list of fields. To use them simply do |field = value name This sets the name of the item. desc This puts a nice description on the item, shown on its page. color You can use yellow, red, or green as values. This changes the color of the description text mentioned above. icon Just type in the file name. It should look like this: |icon = someimage.png This picture must be uploaded to the wiki or it will show the default no image picture that looks like this: rarity This lets you change the color of the name of the item on its page. You can put in normal, green, blue, orange, gold, or purple. I forget what order they're in. lv This is the level requirement to use the item. Kinda important for weapons and armor. dura The maximum durability of your item. If it ain't got any, don't add this field. It will be like dividing by zero. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! spd So you're adding a mount, are you? Then put this: |spd = 100 to show that you're mount does actually increase your movement speed. cd Oh, you wanna show the cooldown? Easy. |cd = 1.5 That gives you this: dungeon This one doesn't actually use the value you put in. Just that if you do put something in, it will show that the item cannot be used in a dungeon. trade Just like dungeon, if there's something there, then it just shows on the item's page that it can't be traded. binds Also like dungeon, puts a message to say that the item will bind on equip. battlefield See dungeon, but for battlefield. What's a battlefield, you ask? Somewhere you can't use pets. bonus This field is for adding something like +EVA or +ACC. You can put up to five of these babies, like so: |bonus1 = 31 EVA |bonus2 = 32 Awesomeness etc... This field tacks on '+' at the front and the word 'Points' at the end. Something like this: Will look like this: hp and mp This is for items that give a bonus to max hp and/or mp. effect This is a field for those complicated "Attacking has" or "When attacked" entries. You can use up to five of these too. |effect1 = When attacked has 5% chance to sweat heavily; lasts OVER 9000 seconds That above looks like this: Resistances This group of fields are actually called fire, ice, lightning, etc, for each of the resistances. |fire=32 |ice=9999 |lightning=1 That up there looks like this: Fame The actual fields are called fame_place and fame. This is for those annoying ultra useful fame items. |fame_place = Germany |fame = 9000 It tacks on some other stuff. Here's what it looks like. I decided to add some missing spaces, compared to the game text. Pet Stuff Wanna add a pet to our item database? Why don't you have a seat over here? Use pet1 for the pet's skill, pet2 for the additional ability, and pet3 for the attack attribute. Enter your stuff like so: |pet1 = Mikuru Beam |pet2 = Divide by Zero |pet3 = Awesome This is what it looks like if that were really an item. This is what it looks like on the free pets. Shop Stuff Use find, buy, and sell to show where the item is found, and in the case of the last two, how much you buy it for, and how much the merchants extort pay for it. I've styled the moneh too so it wont look like 1 Gold 2 Silver, but . Sadly, you must always add the gold and silver values together. It's not too hard for you, I hope? NOTE: find isn't actually shown on the item's page. Yet. The item's article was designed to look like the in game tooltips. Quests Adding a quest is as simple as pi! Say it with me: 3.14159 26435 89793 23846 26433 83279 50288... Uh, where was I? }} |} Quest Fields Couple of fields available to you. Here they are. title This is the full name of the quest. Like LV25. Pet Combat Skill. story If you actually copied this bit down, I salute you. end The name of the NPC to talk to when the quest ends. Goals The objectives you must accomplish. I figured whoever has the mental capacity to jot down the story could do with a little less work. So I shortened it down to goals for you. |goal1 = Kill X of this monster. |goal2 = Reach LV 41 Also, if you're being asked to find an item, do this: . It produces a styled link to the item, in it's rarity color. And if you're being tasked to slay some monsters, change the monster's name to Monster Name. Eventually, that page will have a map that points to where the beastie is and some pictures and drop lists and hp and skills and... You get the point. Rewards You can set up to a total of 10 rewards, 5 selectable, and 5 that aren't. They look like this: |select1 = Magic Dog |select1amt = 1 |select2 = Battle Dog |select2amt = 1 |reward1 = HP Potion |reward1amt = 5 |reward2 = MP Potion |reward2amt = 5 If you wanted to add money as a reward, just do: |money = 1 Category:Blog posts